Husband and Guardian
by Ultimatedemi-god117
Summary: When Artemis has to choose a husband who will it be? Will this mystery man have to join the hunt as the Guardian? And what of this rising darkness? Ok I have some really good ideas for this story and don't forget to review. The more good reviews I get the more I know you like it and the more steam I have for the story.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know this has been used before but I want to write my own and I will

I do not own Percy Jackson, any other characters, or the books.

ps: I will mostly/only use 3rd person pov swapping from person to person.

—

"ARTEMIS" Zeus bellowed, " yet again you have killed men, but this time you went as far as to hunt them down."

" Father you expect me to fill sorry for what I did, well I-" Zeus cut her off, "No, I do not expect you to fill sorry for them. No, but you will be punished. And this time I will be less lenient. My daughter you must choose a man to marry."

"WHAT YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDI-" Zeus held up his hand to stop her, " You have one week choose or I will choose for you." With that he flashed out along with all the Olympians except for Aphrodite. Who looked at a teary eyed Artemis. She smiled at her and stated,"You know there is one you love just search your heart." Before flashing out, leaving a cloud of pink smoke.

Artemis ran to her room and cried for the first time in years. She cried until she couldn't cry no more. Then she started to think first of how to get out of this when she found none she started to think of who to choose.

Her husband would have to be handsome, kind, loyal, and brave. She spent hour thinking of someone- without any luck- and what Aphrodite Said and asking herself ' _who do I love and do I truly love someone _' after thinking for a while longer she finally thought of the only man worthy. Perseus Jackson, truth be told Artemis had had a little crush on Percy since he saved her from the sky.

She kept thinking that maybe he was who a Aphrodite meant. But she wasn't sure, sure she liked percy but _love. _But then again he was the only man Artemis ever truly liked. There was Orion but he was only a friend. Well the only way to know if he would accept would be to ask. So she flashed straight to Camp Half-Blood to find him.

—

Percy was in the arena training trying to keep his mind of Annabeth. She had dumped Percy like yesterday's trash. And for what a chance to be an immortal Architect of Olympus. Even worst the reason she said she broke up with him because she said he would only drag her down.

So now Percy was training nonstop, had become better with every weapon except for a bow- which he was still horrible at -and no one could last ten seconds against him in a sword fight. He had gotten more muscular and all the girls in camp tried to flirt with him but he just ignored them.

So here he was training until he heard a loud noise and a blinding light. He turned to see who it was and bowed. "Lady Artemis, what can I do for you?" She smiled and looked at him shyly. "Percy, this will take a while to explain why don't you get a shower and change. Then meet me at Zeus' fist." He nodded and walked off.

Thirty minutes later Percy arrive at Zeus' fist to find Artemis sitting on a blanket on the ground. She beckoned him over and he sat down. " What is it you wanted to talk to me about Lady Artemis?" Artemis sighed this was going to be hard.

" Percy I want to start by saying that my father is max king me choose a husband by the end of the week" Percy was surprise but nodded, " Well I could only think of one man and that is you Perseus."

Now he was even more shocked." I would love to accept but I'm not worthy of such a thing as to have your hand in marriage." Now Artemis was curious.

"What do you mean your not worthy" she asked.

"You are to good for me Artemis. Your the best goddess in every way." She couldn't help but blush at his statement. "I mean your more beautiful than Aphrodite, strong, brave, smart, this list goes in forever. So that raises another question, why out of all the men in the world choose me?"

Artemis was still blushing when she answered him, "Well for a couple of reasons 1: you are loyal so I know you won't betray me, 2: your nice to women, and 3: I kind of have had a crush on you for a while." She mumbled the last one. But knew he heard it.

She read Percy's thoughts to see his reaction. '_She likes me, this must be a dream I have had a crush on here from the moment I laid my eyes on her. Should I tell her that? Uh, I don't know_' She was glad now, to not only know her crush liked her but that this would make all this easier.

Artemis looked at him and smiled, "I didn't know you like me Perseus." He blushed just remembering she like most gods can read minds."So you heard that." She nodded and asked the most important question. "So is this a yes Perseus?" He nodded,"But if we're going to be married then please stop calling me Perseus, it's just Percy."

They both smiled, and flashed to Olympus. When they arrived at the throne room they could hear the meeting was in full swing. They walked in Artemis in front of Percy to hide him from her father till the right time. All the other gods that could see behind though, well they were surprised to see him with Artemis.

Zeus looked at his daughter with a smile."I take it you have chosen, my daughter." Artemis smiled and nodded to the king of the gods."I have father." Artemis said as she moved out of the way so the other gods could see Percy.

Zeus' smile faltered and Poseidon's face was one of shock."WHAT" they shouted at the same time.


	2. God, Guardian, and Son

Ok chapter 2, hope you guys like it. Like in my last story review and give me suggestions if you think you have a good one. I have some good ideas for this story, but it might take a while to get everything I want to in here in here.

I do not own Percy Jackson, the books, or other characters

"WHAT" Zeus and Poseidon screamed at the sMae time."My son/daughter will not marry a son/daughter of Zeus/Poseidon." They yelled again at the same time. Both had expressions full of anger.

Zeus got out of his seat his face red with anger."You will not marry this sea scum." Artemis became angry at her father for calling Percy that."Father you said your self **I **had to choose a husband or you would do it for me. I choose Percy and no not to spite you I chose percy because I wanted to."

As Artemis and Zeus argued about him Percy decided to take a look at the other gods to see their take on all of this. Hephaestus was tinkering with something in his hands, Athena was deep in thought, Hestia was tending to the hearth, Demeter and Hades were arguing about eating more cereal, Apollo was glaring daggers at Percy- which scared him, Hermes was on his phone, Dionysus was asleep, Ares was playing with a sword, his father well he was seething, and Aphrodite gave him a wink before turning her attention back to the argument.

Percy turned just in time to hear the end of the argument,"Fine daughter if he is truly who you wish to be with Then so be it." He turned to Percy with an emotionless face." We will make you a god now Perseus. You and my daughter will be married in six months." Artemis walked back in front of her throne and all the other Olympians stood in front of theirs as well. Each of them held out their hands and shot Percy with a gold energy and chanted in Greek, σγδκψ καδγωθδ ωε ηευε βυ μακε υοθ α γπδ, μαυ τηε γατες δεcιδε υουτ διμαινς ανδ ροψετς. _Which means, Percy Jackson we here by make you a god, may the fates decide your domain and powers._

When the light died down he was fifth-teen feet tall, the hight of the gods." Percy looked at the Other gods." What now?" His father walked over and put a hand on his sons shoulder. " The fates will be here any minute to give you your domain and powers." As if on cue their was a huge flash of light, but standing in the middle of the room was a single man in a robe with a hood covering his face.

All the Gods bowed and I followed suit not knowing what else to do. "Lord Chaos, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Athena asked. Did she mean Chaos the Chaos creator of everything, Most powerful being in the universe?

He motioned for us to stand and we did. He took of his hood, he had black hair and black skin with stars and galaxies on it. His eyes were a mix of purple, blue, and black swirling to his pupils."I have come to give my son his powers and domains." Everyone stared at him in shock. Finally Poseidon stepped forward."What do you mean your son, Percy is my son."

Chaos looked back and forth between him and Percy sadly."I am sorry Poseidon but you're wrong. You see Percy was born from me. Your seed wouldn't have gotten Percy's mother pregnant because of your oath. So I implanted my child in the most worthy women on earth. And I'm sure you have one very important question so I will go ahead and answer it Percy was good with water because I blocked all of his powers but those."

He took a deep breath before continuing," Now bow to Perseus Jackson, primordial god of warfare, time, hunt, animals, and water, heir to my powers and owner of the powers of the now faded Chronos, Pontus, Thalassa."

"T-th-the h-hunt" Artemis stuttered out. Chaos nodded and smiled at her." Since you and Percy are to wedd and truly have feelings for one another ( even though they don't know how strong yet ) I thought I would make him the hunting primordial is that ok?" Artemis nodded. He turned to Percy," My son your domain will be the hunt with Artemis, you have the power to summon Soldiers, Weapons, military vehicles, animals, and water from nothing, you can also stop and start or go back in forth in time." With that he left. Everyone was shocked, it got even worse when another throne with Percy's symbols (Blackjack and riptide) on it and Poseidon started crying.

Percy walked over and hugged him, "It's ok you will always be a father to me, in everything but blood." Poseidon hugged him back. When he let go he felt some more arms around him and he was kissed on the neck. He then felt those arms suddenly jerk of him and he heard a loud-_Thud._ He turned back to see Aphrodite on the ground and Artemis' face red with rage. Percy put a hand on her shoulder and she calmed down.

She turned to Percy with a smile,"I'll be at the hunters camp. Meet me there in a few minutes." With that she flashed out. Percy turned to the other Olympians and said my good byes before flashing out to.


	3. Joining the Hunt

I hope you all liked my last chapter and this one. Now I have my own idea for this but I would like to hear some others any idea what this darkness should be?

Every one knows I don't own the story and/or characters

** Ψ**

When Percy arrived at the camp Artemis was in the middle of telling the hunters she has to get married. Percy slowly snuck up on Artemis and put his hands over her eyes."Guess wh-" he didn't get to finish because he was met with an arrow to the shoulder. Artemis rushed to his side and looked at her hunters."Who did that and why?" Phoebe stepped forward,"He put his hands on you my lady." Artemis didn't get angry she understood why Phoebe did this. She pulled the arrow out of Percy's shoulder— earning a pains grunt from him— turning to her hunters."I have chosen Perseus as my husband. And apparently he is a son of Chaos and the primordial God of time, warfare, animals, hunt. and water.

Percy stood up only to get tackled to the ground again by a certain black haired and blue eyed girl."Hey pinecone face, I take it you missed me." She just nodded and hugged him tighter. He looked up to see Artemis smiling along with half the hunters, the other half were just staring at him.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I guess you all know who I am and I know none of you so why don't you all come tell me your names." Percy spent the next ten minutes learning the hunters names and their godly parent. When he finished percy turned to Artemis, "I have a gift for you love." Percy grabbed her hand and slid on a ring. It was silver with a little ocean blue gem in the middle. On the side there was engravings of wolves howling at the moon.

"You really are a seaweed brain. You didn't have to give me a ring. Do you see Zeus or Hera wear one?" Percy chuckled,"No I don't but I wanted to give you one is that fine by you moonlight." She smiled and nodded.

Thalia walked over to Artemis and asked the hunters unasked question."My lady if you don't mind me asking why did you choose Percy?" Artemis blushed as did Percy."Well you see I needed the Perfect man that goes against all our beliefs. And I kinda had a crush on him and he did me." She mumbled the last part but all the hunters heard it. Thalia smirked at Percy."Dang Percy, you had a crush on a maiden Goddess and she liked you back. You can do anything."

Artemis sighed."Well since Percy is my fiancé and a god of the hunt he will be staying with us for...well ever I guess." Some of the hunters looked bothered by this others just didn't care.

~Line break~

It had been a week since Percy had joined the hunt. The hunters have started to warm up to him and him and Artemis spend all their time together. Tonight though Percy had something special planed. He had to do it tonight because they were going to camp Olympus tomorrow, to give the heroes of the Giant war immortality.

"Artemis" Percy called, she turned to him with a smile. No matter what she would never tire of his voice, but she wouldn't tell him that."Yes?" She asked in and overly sweet tone."Come with me I want to show you something." He graved her hand and pulled her through the woods with him.

They arrived at a cliff overlooking the ocean the moon shining on the water. There was a blanket with lit candles and picnic. She looked at percy and smiled,"What's the occasion?" He chuckled,"Can't I take my fiancé and the love of my life on a date. Besides this is technically our first date."

When they finished eating they sat side by side looking out at the ocean. They looked at each other and smiled. Slowly their faces inched closer until their lips met. Their lips were moving in perfect sink, neither wanting this moment to end. But the next thing they knew there was a flash and Percy was in the ground with Apollo holding a bow with an arrow notched at his throat.

"I already didn't like that you were marrying my sister, BUT YOU DARE TOUCH HER. PRIMORDIAL OR NOT I WILL KILL YOU." Apollo yelled at him. Artemis stepped in front of him and pushed her brother away."Apollo you will not touch him. I truly love Perseus and wish to spend all eternity with him." Percy felt his heart flutter at her words, and couldn't help the but smile.

Apollo glared at Percy,"I will not kill you but only because my sister loves you." He flashed out as soon as he finished what he was saying. Percy turned to Artemis and gave her a hug."I love you to moonlight, now lets get back to camp we need our rest for tomorrow."

They walked back to their camp and went to their tent to get some sleep.

Ok hope y'all liked it. Oh and I am going to make it were Artemis doesn't have to drive her moon chariot. If she did she would never get any sleep. Apollo doesn't have to either but he chooses to.


	4. Jealousy and the beginning of war

Next chapter hope you enjoy. Oh and don't forget that Percy is heir to Chaos' powers and I just want to say if you don't like what I write then please just don't review.

Percy, Artemis, and the hunters were at the base if half-blood hill on their way to the arena were the other Olympians were waiting. All the campers that were Also on their way to the arena stared at Percy and Artemis' interlocked fingers in shock.

They arrived at the arena and all the talking died down. Artemis turned and gave Percy a kiss — earning gasped from all the campers, shocked stares, chuckles from the Olympians, and a death glare from Apollo which Artemis and Percy returned causing him to sink back into his throne—before separating to go their thrones.

Zeus stood to speak,"Campers we are here to grant the heroes of the war with Gaia immortality. But first meet the newest Olympian Perseus Jackson, primordial god of warfare, time, animals, water, hunt, and daughter Artemis' fiancé." Cue gasp

An Hephaestus camper stood up,"My lord, did you say primordial god?" Zeus chuckled but nodded."Apparently are new gods real father is Chaos creator of the universe." All the campers gasped for the third time and stared at Percy in awe, but Zeus continued."And when we made Perseus a god his father came and made him a primordial himself.

Next an Ares camper stood,"My lord what did you mean Artemis' fiancé?" Zeus was about to speak but Artemis did first."Simple my father made me choose a husband so I chose the only worthy man on earth. One who turned out to be the love of my life." She gave Percy a smile that he quickly returned.

Zeus stood,"Now that the questions are out of the way, heroes of the giant war please step forward." All of them did as instructed. All the Olympians Stood with the exception of Percy and shot them with gold energy.( Percy couldn't because being a Primordial as powerful as Chaos he would end up giving them the power of a major god )

When the light died down they all stood."You may now go about your normal activities." Zeus said before him and all the other gods flashing out except Artemis and Percy who were walking to the beach.

~Line Break~( I do this to skip time and to swap over to another person or other people)

Annabeth had been sitting in the stands the whole time and she was surprised he was a primordial but angry that Artemis was marrying _her _Percy. She needed him back she n knew now that what she did to him was wrong.

She was walking in the direction that Artemis and Percy went when she heard moaning so she slipped on her invisible cap and went towards it. She came to the beach to find Percy on top of Artemis with her shirt off kissing his way down her, why she was moaning.

Seeing this enraged Annabeth. All she could think was that should be her and how dare she. She stormed straight out and screamed at them."WHAT IN HADES IS GOING ON HERE." Artemis shrieked and Percy shielded her from view why she flashed on a shirt. Percy glared at her while Artemis spoke."I was kissing my fiancé, Now go do something else other than spy on people."

Annabeth was enraged now she had one thought_ I will kill her. _Then she pulled out her dagger and jumped straight at Artemis. But instead of hitting Artemis she found herself on the ground with a foot on her chest and a sword at her neck."If you EVER AND I MEAN EVER try to harm Artemis again I will not hesitate to kill you." Percy said rage evident in his voice.

~Line break~

Percy was furious how dare she try to harm Artemis. He should killer right then an there but before he could do anything he heard the horn three times signaling an attack.

Percy and Artemis flashed to Half-blood hill To find them selfs face to face with an army of monsters outnumbering the campers 10 to 1. And the army was led by none other than Krios and Hyperion.

"Percy I need to get my bow." He shook his head,"If you turn your ring to the left it will become a bow and if turned left a hunting knife." Percy turned to look at the campers and hunters gathered behind him they all looked scared but that is when percy got an idea.

He held out his hands and focused. There was a big flash of light and two legions of Roman and Greek soldiers. Now the demigods were only outnumbered 3 to 1.

Kiros stepped forward,"Begone primordial you have no business here.""I have every right Titan I am on the Olympian council." Percy said the word Titan with disgust.

"Fine then Jackson you shall die." Kiros tried to spud intimidating but you could hear the fear in his voice. Percy pulled out riptide and uncapped it, the two legions started banging their shields with their spears and swords. Percy and the legions started to walk forward until they were thirty feet from the monster Army. Percy held up riptide and screamed,"CHARGE" the troops charged right into the monsters' front lines.

~line break~

Artemis was firing arrows with her new bow into the monster army while watching in awe as Percy's army tore through the enemy lines and he battled Kiros and Hyperion at the same time.

Five minutes later It was close to the end of the battle. Ninety percent of the monsters were dead, with no loses on our side and Percy had already wounded Kiros and Hyperion badly.

Percy dodged Hyperion's sword and thrust his own into the Titans' stomach. But that's when Artemis heard it, a scream from not only Hyperion but from the love of her life from...Percy.

She turned to Percy holding his abdomen in the same spot were Kiros had stabbed him with his sword. Dark light enveloped Percy then he was gone. Artemis screamed and shot a laughing Kiros right through the head with an arrow. Then she let the tears flow. He was gone the only man she ever had and ever will truly love was gone.


End file.
